Tricks and Treats
by Lady Trancy 1
Summary: It's Halloween. The day children dress up and go out to trick-or-treat..or at least, most of them do. Ciel Phantomhive, who's quite the perverse child, doesn't see the point to it. So what happens when a certain someone stops by at Ciel's door and wants to go trick-or-treating with him? Will Ciel change his mind about the holiday, or retain his stubborn ways? (This is an AU story.)


_**Tricks and Treats**_

_ **By Cynthia Lucey**_

_Ding-dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Ciel groaned at the annoying sound. It was at least the two dozenth time someone had rung his doorbell that day. ''Sebastian!'' the boy hollered, "Go answer the door.'' Normally Ciel didn't get too many visitors, but today was the exception. It was Halloween. The day thousands of children dressed up in costumes and went from door to door to get candy. It seemed like a pointless holiday to Ciel. Though he was always curious as to what the trick-or-treating experience was like…not that he'd ever go out and participate in it himself.

Right now, Ciel was sitting on chair in the living room, watching as Sebastian grabbed a bowl full of candy and headed towards the front door. Once Sebastian was out of sight, Ciel reached over the side of the chair and took a candy bar that was resting on a nearby table. He started peeling off the wrapper, eager to get a taste of the bar's chocolaty flavor. However, just as he was about to take a bite out of it, Sebastian came back into the room and said ''Young master, it appears there's a trick-or-treater here to see you.''

Ciel raised an eyebrow. _Who would want to see me?_ he thought._ I don't know anyone who goes trick-or-treating._ But before Ciel had time to ponder over the question, a blonde boy popped out from behind Sebastian. And Ciel knew the boy all too well…

''Trick-or-treat, Ciel!'' the boy chimed, holding out a purple bag in front of him.

Ciel placed his candy bar down and frowned. ''What do you want, Alois?''

''Well, since you ask,'' Alois said, bringing his face closer to Ciel's cheek. ''I. want. you.''

Immediately, Ciel stood up from the chair and said, ''If you ever say that again, I'll have Sebastian throw you out.''

Alois pouted. ''Fine. But what I'd really like is for you to come trick-or-treating with me. Going with Claude would be nice, but it'd get boring after a while.''

''Trick-or-treating is childish.'' Ciel scoffed. ''There's no point to it.''

''Of course there is!'' exclaimed Alois. ''You get free candy. Who wouldn't want that?'

Ciel crossed his arms. ''I don't need to go scavenging for candy when I've got Sebastian who brings me all the sweets I want.''

Alois smirked. ''But scavenging for them is soooo much more fun, don't you think? And I always thought Ciel Phantomhive is up for a little fun.''

''Of course I am.'' Ciel said, putting his hands on his hips. ''Just not with-''

''Great!'' exclaimed Alois, not giving Ciel a chance to finish. He linked arms with Ciel, and started dragging Ciel across the room.

''H-hey!'' Ciel cried. ''What are you doing?''

''Hehehe, you'll see,''Alois replied grinning.

Ciel was just about to call for Sebastian, when he saw that his butler was looking directly at him, stifling back a laugh. _I'm not going to call for that idiot's help now, _Ciel thought. _That will just give him an excuse to make fun of me_. Reluctantly, Ciel allowed Alois to bring him to wherever they were supposed to go. However, Ciel was very displeased with where they ended up.

''How did you even know where my bedroom was?'' Ciel asked once they got inside the room. ''It's not like I ever invited you in here.''

Alois smirked. ''I have my ways.'' Then the blonde walked over to Ciel's dresser, and started ripping out various garments from it.

''What are you doing?'' Ciel asked, exasperated. ''Those are my clothes!''

Alois rolled his eyes. ''Ciel, you can't come trick-or-treating with me if you don't have a costume. So I need to find you one.''

''I never agreed to go with you in the first place!'' Ciel shouted. ''What makes you think-''

''Ah-ha!'' Alois cried, cutting Ciel off. Alois walked over to the Ciel, and draped a cape around his shoulders. ''You could be a vampire!'' Then he paused and put a hand on his chin. ''But then again, you don't have any fangs.''

Ciel frowned. ''Of course I don't have fangs. I'm a human.''

Alois didn't respond and let the cape drop to the floor. ''Besides,'' he continued, ''it wouldn't even go along my costume.''

''Y-your costume?'' Ciel repeated, suddenly afraid to find out what it was. Alois opened up the purple bag he brought with him and pulled out a strange looking garment along with a pair of faux wings. Ciel couldn't make out what it was at first, but as soon as Alois held it up, Ciel's mouth dropped open. ''A butterfly costume?'' he cried.

Alois smiled. ''Isn't it perfect?''

Ciel, not sure what to think, watched in disbelief as Alois took off his coat and slipped the costume on over his shirt. Then he strapped butterfly wings to his back, and put a headband on that resembled butterfly antennae.

''That looks ridiculous!'' Ciel exclaimed. ''How could anyone ever want to dress up like that?''

Alois laughed. ''You're just jealous because you don't have a costume yet.''

''I am not!'' Ciel retorted.

''Well then, you won't mind trying this on.'' Alois said as he reached back into the bag and took out another piece of clothing.

''What is that?'' Ciel asked.

Alois smirked. ''You're about to find out.''

Alois walked up to Ciel and tried putting the clothing item over Ciel's head. Ciel stepped back, pushing Alois away. ''What do you think you're doing?'' he asked.

''Trying to get this costume on you, obviously.'' Alois replied.

''I am not trying that on.'' Ciel said firmly, crossing his arms.

''But then you'll never find out what it is.'' Alois shot back.

Ciel bit his lip. As much as he didn't want to put the costume on, part of him did want to know what it was. And he knew Alois wasn't going to give him the answer, no matter how much as asked.

''Fine.'' Ciel grumbled. ''Give me the costume.''

Alois handed it over to Ciel, a pleased expression on his face. _I'd knew he'd eventually cave_, Alois thought to himself. Ciel slipped the costume over his clothes just as Alois had done, and suddenly, a thought came to mind. ''Alois,'' he began, ''if you had a costume picked out for me, why did you go through my dresser to look for one?''

Alois shrugged. ''It was just out of curiosity, I guess.''

Ciel frowned, annoyed Alois would go through his personal belongings for no good reason. _He's unbelievable!_ Ciel thought to himself. _I should have had Sebastian throw him out when I had the chance. _Trying to shake the thought out of his head, Ciel walked over to the mirror so he could see what exactly he was wearing. But as soon as he realized what it was, his face turned red with embarrassment. The costume was brown, furry, and had two floppy ears and a tail—it made Ciel look just like a puppy dog!

''It looks perfect!'' Alois said, clapping his hands together. Ciel, too embarrassed to speak, just looked into the mirror, wishing he hadn't been so foolish into putting the costume on in the first place. _I should have known this was a bad idea,_ Ciel thought. _What was I thinking?_ Although, he had to admit, it did fit him quite well. It even made him look a little more…innocent. ''Now we can go trick-or-treating!'' Alois exclaimed.

''N-no we're not!'' Ciel stammered. ''I can't do that!''

''Can't do what, young master?'' Ciel and Alois both turned around and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face.

''S-Sebastian,'' Ciel said, his face turning red all over again. ''I was just going to take this off.''

Ciel began tugging on his costume, when Sebastian walked up to him and said ''But don't you need to wear it if you're going to go out tonight.''

''Why would I go out?'' Ciel asked. ''Alois just made me try this on for fun.''

''Really?'' Sebastian asked. ''Then you aren't going to go trick-or-treating?''

''Of course I'm not!'' Ciel replied. ''I don't need to stoop down to childish behavior to acquire sweets when there's plenty of candy here.''

''Actually,'' Sebastian said ''as of this moment, we are out of candy.''

Ciel's face fell. ''W-what?'' he stammered. ''How is that possible?''

''Well,'' Sebastian continued, ''while you and Alois were in here trying on costumes, a few more groups of children came to the manor. And unfortunately, they took all the candy we had left.''

''See?'' Alois said. ''Now you _have_ to come trick-or-treating with me.''

Ciel opened his mouth to object, but then quickly closed. _Maybe it would be alright if I went out just for a little while,_ he thought_. After all, I'm out of candy, so I don't have a good excuse to want to stay here_. ''Alright,'' he mumbled. ''I'll go with you Alois.''

Alois smiled. ''Great. Then let's head out.'' Once again, Alois grabbed Ciel's arm and started pulling Ciel along with him.

''Hey, don't forget, I'm only doing this so I can get more candy.'' Ciel stammered. ''It's not like I'm going to actually enjoy doing this.'' Alois ignored Ciel's outburst, too excited to come up with a retort. And maybe, just maybe, a part of Ciel was excited to go trick-or-treating too. Not that he would ever admit it though...


End file.
